


Play with Me

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Mello wanted attention from his boyfriend, who was playing a video game. But thanks to his methods, now he has to learn how to keep quiet or he might get heard over Matt's headset.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Play with Me

Mello was touch starved and wanted attention, but his boyfriend was more invested in screaming into a headset and giving directions to them while playing Call of Duty. He definitely sounded frustrated. It was a little hot.  


"What the fuck, Mark! I told you to have my back. No, you just suck! Sheesh, I got to do everything myself. There, he's dead! Get back in the game and head back to your post!" Mello yelled.  


You would think he was in an actual war than playing a game. Mello waited a few hours but after trying to make contact with his boyfriend, they were about to play zombies and Matt ignored him. So, in other words, Mello had to get his attention one way or another. So after fifteen minutes of proper prep, he walked out of the bedroom to the living room to Matt throwing down his controller. _He's going to break another one again,_ Mello thought.  


"Fucking Zombies! Someone come heal me! What do you mean y'all can't? Fine, we'll do another world. I don't like this one anyway." Matt said.  


Mello took the time while Matt waited for everyone to die to sit in front of Matt and unzip his pants. Matt muted his headset.  


"What are you doing, Mello?" Matt asked.  


"I'm going to get attention and love whether you want to give it to me or not," Mello declared.  


"You could've just asked, baby," Matt said, pulling Mello close.  


"I did, multiple times. But you were focused on the game and I was getting lonely in the bedroom." Mello said, hugging onto Matt.  


Matt chuckled, running his fingers in Mello's hair, kissing his face and neck until he felt Mello relax onto his body. 

"That's not enough," Mello said. 

"What do you want?" Matt asked. 

"Your dick." 

Matt smiled. Mello said it so innocently but to him, it sounded way too lewd. He felt his cock twitch in underwear. Did he have time? Matt looked at the game, seeing he had time. It wouldn't take long for him to perk up for Mello. 

"Do what you want. Use my body. My body is yours to play with, baby." Matt said. 

Mello felt like he was handed a new toy. Matt waited for him to do something, so Mello started by awaking his cock with a few rubs through his underwear. Matt bit his bottom lips with a groan. He lifted his fingers up Mello's abdomen, flicking the small nipples and pinching them between his knuckles. 

"Matt," Mello moaned. 

Matt held his face, bringing him in for a steamy kiss. He thrust his tongue into Mello's mouth, Mello whining as Matt claimed his mouth as his own. Mello pulled Matt's underwear down, Matt slightly helping, and quicken his hand. The hard cock grew in his hand, dripping pre-come and making Mello's hand slide easier. Matt pulled on Mello's hair, making Mello reveal his neck. He bit and nip down Mello's throat, his one hand pinching the perky nipples. 

"Not so rough. I don't want sex. I just want your cock and your attention." Mello whined. 

Matt hummed, stopping his teasing. It was easy to get lost when treating his boyfriend. But this was for Mello, so he sat back and let Mello do what he wanted. Besides, his gamer friends were waiting for him. Sharing one last kiss, Mello turned around and lined Matt's cock to his hole. 

"When did you finger yourself?" Matt asked. 

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention to me," Mello said. Mello sat back on the cock, groaning at the feeling of him being stretched. His fingers could never match Matt's cock, but it made it easier and Mello came to love this feeling of connecting to the person he loves. 

"Out of all the time we have sex, you still somehow manage to be this tight," Matt groaned. 

Mello chuckled before settling on Matt's cock. He felt deliciously full, feeling Matt's cock in the deepest parts of him. Mello sat back and leaned on Matt's shoulder with a sigh. Matt rolled his eyes but kissed the side of Mello's head. If this was what Mello wanted, then Matt was happy to give. So he put on his headset and click back into his game. His friends wondered what took him so long, but Matt told them to mind their business and focus on the game. Mello listened to Matt's voice, now softer with occasional kisses to Mello's shoulder. Feeling his arms flex and tighten around him made him feel comfort and safety. But apparently his friends still weren't better at playing their game.

"Goddammit! Start rebuilding that wall while we have a break! Sam, go help Jerry!" Matt demanded. 

Mello sat up from feeling a light thrust. It was so close to his prostate. He didn't want sex, but he wasn't going to lie that that thrust felt good. And it didn't stop there. Every time Matt got angry, his hips thrust up or he would grab Mello's hips. Mello had to cover his mouth from being loud, his mouth was near the mouthpiece. 

Matt caught on though and it was cute seeing Mello keep quiet. 

"As I said, you can use my body if you want," Matt said. 

_Tease,_ Mello thought. 

But still, he had permission. He rocked his hips lightly, Matt smirking at the weak movement. So he continued his game. He called out every mistake, but it lacked the usual heat. He was more focused on thrust upward to hear Mello's cries. Maybe Mello caught on to that, but it didn't matter as he used Matt's body to get him off. He tried to keep quiet, but whenever Matt hit his prostate, he could help it. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing," Matt would always respond. 

But while his fingers played the game, Matt teased Mello's earlobe and plant a few hickeys down the side of his neck. 

"Matt!" Mello moaned. 

"Smoke break!" Matt declared into the mouthpiece before pausing the game and taking off the headset. 

Matt sat up, knocking Mello down to his hands and knees, pounding away as if he was holding back this whole time. He gripped Mello's hips, Mello barely able to move his own body since Matt did all the work. He pulled and pushed, hitting that sweet spot inside Mello, making his scream. 

"Ah! Matt! Matt! So! Good! Cum!" Mello formed out. 

He didn't have the breath for sentences, but it was clear to Matt. He felt the tightening ring of Mello's hole squeezing his cock, trying to get the sweet reward that was building up inside him. 

"Fuck, Mel!" 

Without touching him, Mello came from his cock like it was very needed relief, his hole tightening Matt's cock. Matt groaned and emptied himself in Mello, burying his seed deep into Mello as he can. His nails dug into Mello's skin, bruises sure to be formed soon. 

"You are such a tease," Matt said, slipping out of Mello and falling to his back. 

"So you pick me over video games?" Mello asked, crawl to his chest. 

"That is not even a question," Matt answered, kissing onto Mello. 

... 

... 

"Um, guys? We can hear you," said a voice on the tv. 

"GET OFF, MARK!" 


End file.
